Going to Hogwarts
by LouiseCrissRichter
Summary: Dom and Louise are best friends, growing up in the muggle world and going to Hogwarts for the very first time. Louise is a halfblood however, and with different houses, friendships, and relationships, will they stay together? Or fall apart?
1. New Beginnings A

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN DOMOVOI AND LOUISE, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS OF MY OWN/CHRIS'S CREATION. ANY OTHERS ARE PROPERTY OF J..**

Chapter 1: New Beginnings (Louise POV)

A fire crackled in the living room hearth, as I lay sprawled across the leather upholstery. The flames were mesmerising, auburns, scarlets and oranges entwined gracefully.

"Louise…Louise…Lou," a distant voice was calling me, faint and concerned.

"Huh?" I was jolted back to reality by a hand shaking my shoulder. Above me stood Dom, his unruly mop of charcoal curls falling gently into his emerald eyes, one hand lifeless beside his spindly frame.

"Are you alright? I lost you for a while there," His brow was furrowed, troubled.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just thinking," I shrugged, offering up a weak smile and sliding up into a seated position, cross-legged. He analysed me for a minute, eyes roaming my figure for any signs of distress.

"If you're sure," he sighed, before taking a seat across from me.

We sat in companionable silence, the way its always been, watching the fire crackle and glow. The day was the 24th August, and we had chosen to spend the day at his house, while our parents were swigging butter beers at some place called The Leaky Cauldron. Maybe I should explain. My name is Louise Maria Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank. Stupid name, I know, but apparently in German this translates to desire to protect. That's me, and my family. You see my mother is part of a secret organisation in the wizarding world, while my poor father is a hapless muggle. In order to carry on in the wizarding world, I took my mothers maiden name, as opposed to my fathers name: Smith. So much more generic, and you must wonder why I wouldn't want that name. But you don't understand. But anyway, my mothers a witch, my father is a muggle, and I'm a half-blood. During the summer, mother and I up sticks to visit her side of the family in an out of the way village in the Lake District, while dad stays at home and minds the shop. This is where I met Dom, or Domovoi as is his full first name. He is the only son of the Cross family, who are my Aunt Mathilda and Uncle Gordon's neighbours. They live in a well off street, with towering, polished four storey houses and servants, including an illtempered house elf. Dom's bedroom is in the attic, as is the room I stay in during visits, and we live next door to each other. We have been best friends since the age of seven, when I first came to learn about magic. His whole family are purebloods, but that hasn't changed their opinions on us at all. In fact, they are all very welcoming, and Dom and I often spend a lot of time round the others house. I turned 11 last month, and I've just received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. For the past few days, both my relatives and his have recounted joyous tales of their schooling days, of the headmaster Dumbledore, of endless feasts and balls, of game tournaments and matches, and of the tyrannous teachers too! However, I found myself completely hung up on the idea of the sorting hat. I only knew Dom, and what if we were in complete separate houses? We'd be destined to be competitors, rivals, and if only in jest, I'd be alone. I would never fit in. Dom and I are polar opposites, therefore there was less of a chance. Oh no! What if I am placed in Slytherin? That slimy, no good house. I wouldn't myself trust them with my life. Any of them. "What if they separate us?" I blurted out.

"Wait, what?" Dom chuckled.

"This is NOT funny! I don't want to be on my own," I growled, glaring at him wholeheartedly.

"Look, it'll be fine. I promise, I won't leave you," Dom sobered up. "I fear too much for my life!" And, his grin was back.

I groaned, before getting up and stalking towards the door.

"I'm gonna head home, I'll see you tomorrow," I huffed, before leaving the room and grabbing my shabby, scuffed nike trainers. "You know, I hate you sometimes?"

"I know," Dom shrugged, as he had followed me out into the hall.

I halfheartedly pawed at his chest.

"Aaahhh, I'm wounded," he cried in mock agony.

"Bye!" I chuckled, before opening the door and stepping out into the warm air.

"Bye," Dom straightened up, smiling. before shutting the door in my face. Bitch.


	2. Diagon Alley B

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN DOMOVOI AND LOUISE, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS OF MY OWN/CHRIS'S CREATION. ANY OTHERS ARE PROPERTY OF J K ROWLING**

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

I twirled around in awe. Various, unusual smells and sights assaulted me, a cacophony of squawking owls ringing in my ears. My pivot came to a halt as I spotted him. " Dom, Dom over her!" I called. He briskly walked over to join me.

"This is brilliant," I gasped. He just grinned before walking towards a shop named, "The casual wizards shop". Muggle looking clothes were everywhere, ordinary items that people at my old school would wear all the time. However, these had charms on them that made them change colour, fly, hum and sing, and loads of other cool things.

"I'm going to go look in the ladies section," I informed Dom.

"Okay, sure," he replied, obviously distracted. Shaking my head in amusement, I walked over to the nearest shelf. As I browsed through hangers on a rack, Dom appeared.

"I'm just heading to the changing rooms to try these trainers on," he looked nervous, as he shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot avoiding eye contact. What was going on?

"Why do you need to go into a changing room to try on shoes?" I asked, puzzled.

He paused for a minute, before stammering. "... umm... need to sit down, yes, I need to sit down to get them on properly."

I eyed him sceptically, before without a sound, he pointed towards the cubicle he was going to and locked the door. Turning my attention back to the rack, I found a floaty knee length summer skirt, in a shade of fresh, crisp winter snow, the fabric swooshing as it moved. Hmmm.. I thought, I need Doms opinion. Heading over to the changing rooms, I barged in. "Dom do you think this skirt would suit..." I stopped as before me stood Dom, his toenails painted with zebra stripes. A scheming grin crept across my face.

As he stood there like a deer caught in headlights, I chuckled. "Now I see why you wanted a changing room," as I closed the door, locking it. He hurridly tried to make an excuse but I interrupted.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't want me to tell anyone about this Dom?"

"No!" He cried, "Don't tell, please!" I felt my smile broaden.

"Well then, I guess you won't mind getting a little dressed up." I was going to enjoy this, a lot. Good job, I packed spare clothes, I thought, as from my bag I produced a pair of 4 inch Jimmie Choo Heels in nude, a hazelnut pleated skirt, a baby pink ruffled shirt reading "Pygmy Puff Girl", an old lace bra, 5 bottles of various shaded nail polish (turquoise, violet, magenta, black, white) and my trusty make up kit.

"Oh god," Doms eyes widened as I slowly nodded in confirmation. Within minutes he was ready, the skirt reaching just below his knee (It was shorter on him as he was taller), the bra and shirt on with socks stuffed in it, his fingers and toes painted zebra, I left for a few moments, returning with a long, curly jet black wig which I secure on his head. Makeup was then plastered across his face. First I had used tinted moisturiser, to give his skin a warm, soft glow. Then I had applied self tanning agents to make his skin slightly tanner in colour as apposed to his albino self. Thick, longer lashes Miss Sporty mascara coated his eyelashes and his eyes were rimmed with thick charcoal eyeliner. Emerald green eye shadow widened his eyelids. His lips were plump and glossed with first a strawberry lip balm and then Maybelline New York lip pumping gloss.

I turned him around slowly towards the mirror. "Meet Donna," I whispered in his ear.

"That can't be me, he spluttered. I smiled so much my face ached.

"This isnt even the best part. I hope you like your new look, cause you're gonna be wearing it all day." I beamed as pirouetted sharply but gracefully towards me.

"You said you wouldn't let anyone know!" he accused.

"I'm not!" I tried to console him. "You said yourself that you were unrecognisable, and even if someone does recognise you, you can just say I dared you to."

He let out a sigh and I knew I had won, again. Unlocking the door, I lead him back to the busy street, the white skirt I had browsed forgotten. This was going to be fun.


	3. A new perspective B

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN DOMOVOI AND LOUISE, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS OF MY OWN/CHRIS' CREATION. ANY OTHERS ARE PROPERTY OF J K ROWLING**

As we walked down the cobbled streets, I grinned as the sound of heels echoed by my side. I must say I was proud of my creation. However, my face melted into a mask of confusion, as I pondered the fact that Dom didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable like I had hoped. In a vain attempt to make him squirm as punishment, I had insisted on stopping at every shop window and puddle to touch up his made up face, to no avail. Whilst I was consumed in my thoughts, the cogs whirring in my brain trying to fathom this new twist, I felt another body hit me head on.

"Watch where you're going," I spat, looking up at a girl with fiery red hair. She casually flicked her curls behind her shoulder, before biting back, "Oh yeah, like its my fault."

A small smile broke across my face. "Let's just agree that it was both our faults," I reasoned, before holding my hand out to shake. "I'm Louise, Louise Grubbly-Plank."

Taking my hand, the girl replied, "I'm Lily, Lily Potter." My blood ran cold and I froze for a second, realising who I had almost made an enemy of. However I soon recovered, seeing my golden opportunity to recover the situation.

"And this," I waved at Dom like a prize advertiser on a game show, "is Donna." Lily analysed myself and Dom, before a smile tipped the corners of her mouth, of understanding.

"Donna? That's a nice name. And I love your makeup, who did it for you?" Lily beamed.

"Louise here is my make-up girl," Dom commented in a hysterical girly tone. "I quite honestly don't know what I would do without her."

I smiled to myself, pleased at the compliment, before we all began to browse again, laughing till our sides were sore. A lot of the time Lily and I would walk ahead of 'Donna' and I explained that he had 'Lost a bet'. After what seemed like such a short time, it was our cue to leave, as we swapped contact information before Dom and I bid goodbye to Lily, our new best friend. We arrived at the meeting point to greet our parents shortly before 5, which had been our curfew time. Dawdling along the final lane towards the fountain, I turned toward Dom as a thought occurred to me. "You seem awfully calm about your parents seeing you." A dawning of remembrance graced Dom's face as he realised his attire again, but it was too late. Our parents were already assembled in our eyesight.

"Louise, where's Dom? And who is your friend?" Dom's mother enquired. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dom shudder. Cackling I pointed him out. "Dom's right here Mrs Cross."

Mr and Mrs Cross stared, and my parents stared, for seconds, appraising him, before they all began to ask questions. "When?" "Why?" "How?"

I explained the whole humorous scenario, and after being showered with compliments, we both began to depart to our own homes. I bid 'Donna' goodbye, before turning and calling.

"Donna, you can keep the outfit if you want!" This had been a great day, and I wasn't going to forget the events in a hurry.


	4. Arrival at Hogwarts A

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN DOMOVOI AND LOUISE, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS OF MY OWN/CHRIS' CREATION. ANY OTHERS ARE PROPERTY OF J K ROWLING**

Chapter Four: Arrival at Hogwarts

It was today, the day I arrived at Hogwarts, the school I had heard countless tales of, the famous site where the evil Lord Voldemort had fought Harry and other students, and triumphed good over evil. Plenty of famous wizard blood had been shed to lead to the peace that was in the wizarding world today. I was honoured to walk these halls, passing nearly headless Nick on my way. I was an eager first year, practically vibrating from head to toe in my excitement to get to the banquet, where I would be sorted. Dom put a calming hand on my shoulder, eyes willing me to breathe and take a calm breath.

"DOM, THIS IS SO EXCITING! CAN'T YOU BELIEVE IT! WE'RE FINALLY HERE! AFTER ALL THE STORIES! THIS IS A HISTORICAL FAMOUS PLACE, AND THE RELATIVES OF THOSE FAMOUS PEOPLE PROBABLY WALK THIS SCHOOL! THIS IS AMAZING! AMAZING! WHY ARE YOU NOT EXCITED? COME ON, THIS IS BETTER THAN I DREAMED IT WOULD BE! AAAAAHHHHHHH! I THINK I'M GONNA EXPLODE! WHAT IF WE'RE NOT PUT IN THE SAME HOUSE, I WOULD ABSOLUTELY DIE! BUT WHAT AN HONOUR TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR, LIKE THE TRIO WERE! OH MY, I HEARD MR POTTER TOLD THE HAT WHOSE HOUSE HE WANTED TO BE IN, AND THE HAT AGREED! MAYBE IF WE BOTH DID THAT IT WOULD WORK! THAT WOULD BE BRILLIANT, OH I'D HATE FOR US TO BE APART. I MEAN GRYFFINDOR IS THE BEST…..AND WHAT THE HELL IS A HUFFLEPUFF? OH, BY THE WAY, DID YOU GET MY TEXT?" I ranted gleefully.

Dom pulled us to a stop. "Lou, calm down, okay. Yes I did. And hufflepuffs are supposed to be excellent finders."

I pouted. "Well, you didn't text me back. And I don't want to be a finder!"

He leaned in, wrapping his arms round me. "It'll be fine, I promise."

Without thinking, our hands gripped the others to give us confidence as we stood closely, striding into the hall and into the sea of First Years. Many names came and went before it was my turn.

"Louise Grubbly-Plank." I made certain to keep my eyes on my feet the entire time. The last thing I needed was my first impression to be me tripping in front of the whole student body. My face coloured at the very thought. Hopping up onto the oak stool, my heart thudded faster than hummingbirds wings and my palms became clammy. This was it. Judgement. I had tried to become courageous, adventurous, and for the team. Here my hard work could possibly be torn apart with one word. Before long, I couldn't hear, my pulse rocketing round my body, pounding in my ears. Time stood still, and then, "GRYFFINDOR!" My closed eyes shot open and I beamed, thankful tears pricking the corners of my eyes. An almighty cheer rose from the second table, and I practically bounced toward my seat, right on the end next to a beaming Lily.

In my cloud of grateful relief, I did not notice that they had now gotten to the last person. Judgement now fell on Dom. "SLYTHERIN!" A look of defeat crossed his face, and my smile faded. A feeling of emptiness and butterflies churned in my stomach as I watched him be greeted by the evil, greedy, pig-headed table, Gryffindors continuous enemy. I was about to lose him, I just knew it. Tears pooled and began to roll down my cheeks, before I fled the room, my footsteps following me up the empty stone corridor.


	5. Retaliations A

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN DOMOVOI AND LOUISE, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS OF MY OWN/CHRIS'S CREATION. ANY OTHERS ARE PROPERTY OF J K ROWLING**

Dom tried to speak to me again and again after the sorting. Although I felt my heart tear each time I rejected him, seeing the sheer pain reflecting in his eyes. But I was saving him from years of torment, he was slytherin, I was Gryffindor. We weren't allowed to mix anymore. It was bad enough already, that as I hurried down the corridors, eyes kept to the ground, I was tripped and shoved, and people hissed, "dirty little halfblood." One day I decided that I'd had enough. That smarmy slug Alexander Rosen had called over to me on my way to Madame Pomfreys class, down in the allotments.

"How does it feel to only be half as good as we purebloods?" He sneered.

"I don't know, how does it feel to have half as many brain cells as the average garden gnome?" I bit back. I heard footsteps approach behind me, and turned around to see HIM.

"Tell me, how does it feel to know that you're a filthy, impure, dirty stain on the good name of magic?" Alexander spat, turning back to face me. A gasp rang out amongst his friends.

"Leave her alone!" I watched in awe and appreciation as Dom seized Alexander by the shoulder.

"You got a problem Cross?" Alexander questioned Dom.

"No Alexander," Dom said, backing off cautiously. My smile turned into a frown. Then he just walked away…

I didn't see him at all for a week, he wasn't in the halls at dinner, and I never saw him in the corridor. When the weekend came, the sun had risen high, a glorious heat shining down on us all. I went to sit below an old oak next to the lake, kicking off my shoes and dipping my feet into the refreshing cool water. I was so relaxed that I didn't at first noticing the girl approaching. With raven locks, plump red lips, light makeup, wearing a knee length skirt and sweater, she was smiling at me.

"Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Louise," I introduced.

"I know, Dom told me to look for you," My smile instantly turned into a scowl.

"Oh him, what does he want?" I frowned.

"He told me to tell you that he really wanted to help you, but Alexander and his friends are always at his throat, literally," the girl replied.

I felt my mouth form a small "O" in surprise, my eyes widening.

"What? What do you mean," I demanded. What could she mean?

"Everybody saw that you and him were friends when you held hands, and hugged outside the great hall before the sorting. And for the first few nights he always muttered about being with you and hating being in slytherin. All the other boys in his dorm got tired of it, they always beat him up for being a blood traitor, or a mud lover, or something equally as racist," she replied, letting out a sigh at the end. I felt so sorry for Dom.

" Did you notice how the boys all followed him after he had gone, instead of bullying you? He was just around the corner, they beat him black and blue for defending you," As realisation flashed across my face, I felt a surge of horror, and tears began to prick my eyes.

" I didn't…I never meant him to. Oh god, the look I gave him, he must hate me!" I stammered.

"No! He is happy that he helped you, he would have done anything to stop them," The girl quickly interrupted.

I smiled slightly through my tears and the girl smiled back.

"When you see Dom, tell him…" I began, "tell him I'm sorry."

"I will, don't worry," the mysterious girl told me, standing up and brushing her shirt off. "I need to go, don't worry, I'll tell Dom what you said." And then she began to walk away.

"Wait, I never caught your name!" I shouted and watched her turn.

"Donna!" She called back waving. As she waved I watched her sleeve fall slightly, revealing a large violet bruise. I glanced from the bruise, to his familiar eyes and back to the bruise again. I swear I recognised her. Donna hurried off as I continued to ponder why those glistening emerald eyes looked so familiar.


	6. Scheming and Polyjuice Potion A

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN DOMOVOI AND LOUISE, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS OF MY OWN/CHRIS'S CREATION. ANY OTHERS ARE PROPERTY OF J K ROWLING**

That night I tossed and turned, questions flying around my head, my encounter with Donna earlier on that day still fresh in my mind. There had been something about her, that seemed so, familiar. Those eyes had hidden a secret and I intended to find out what. And she knew Dom? At that thought I felt a peculiar feeling wash over me, a burning anger that I could not pinpoint. Reflecting back I recalled her wearing a slytherin robe. That is where I would have to go, behind enemy lines, and I would have to be sneaky. But how? As I lay there, I recalled an old story my mother used to tell me about the Hogwarts legends, back when a notorious villain named Voldemort was alive and the greatest wizard of all time, Harry Potter, defeated him with the help of his comrades. I recalled a story of his best friend Hermione Granger, who later went on to become a professor, using a concoction of a polyjuice potion to transform herself, with disastrous consequences. That was it, POLYJUICE POTION! It was a simple enough potion, even for a first year like me, and it would help me to delve deeper into the mystery. And for the rest of the night I lay there, formulating my plan, until the first rays of sun appeared in the sky.

The great hall was buzzing with chatter as I entered to take my place at the Gryffindor table, my eyes scanning the room to see if I could spot Donna. That was odd, the Slytherin table was full, with no sign whatsoever of her. I was sure I would have recognised her face, as her makeup was slightly exaggerated beyond the style of most of the slytherin girls. She had a birdlike structure, thin and frail unlike the other residents of her house. As I scanned the table, I caught eyes with Dom briefly, before I turned my back and proceeded to sit down at my own table.

"Hey, are you alright?" the girl to my left asked me, looking concerned. I recognised her from one of my classes, a fair girl with a pretty face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured her, attempting a weak smile.

"If your sure… I'm Matilda," Matilda introduced herself to me, still suspicious.

"Louise," I replied, reaching out to shake her outstretched hand.

Taking this as an invitation, Matilda began to babble about our classes together and I just listened, my thoughts distracting me.

"Hey, Matilda? Do you know a girl from slytherin called Donna?" I interrupted her, during her enthralling speech on Gillyweed and its antiseptic uses.

"Er…no..? Why?" Matilda stammered, looking confused.

"Oh, I was just wondering.." I trailed off, and feeling incredibly rude, I gestured for her to continue and tried to listen intently to what she had to say.

It was later on that afternoon that I had some free time. Carefully concealing the vial of polyjuicee potion I had gathered from the potion teachers restricted cupboard, I made my way to the empty girls bathroom.


End file.
